starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Nyon is the Tal'darim Executor?
From Talk: Nyon From where do we know Nyon is a Tal'darim ? Does he appears at least in the Wings of Liberty campaign ? Andra2404 14:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) We don't know that. (And if someone has seen him, they should at least tell us which mission he's in.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I believe he's the Tal'darim Mothership in Maw of the Void. And the portait on this page isn't the one that Bnet uses. 19:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe there has been some sort of mix-up. Maybe Nyon uses the portrait which the Tal'darim Executor used and the executor uses Nyon's. Andra2404 19:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nyon is, if not the leader, a high-ranking officer of the Tal'Darim, and appears in the huge-ass-laser-mission in SC2, leading Tal'Darim forces against Jim Raynor's 'Raiders'. (unsigned comment) From Talk: Tal'darim Executor Isn't his name Nyon ? Andra2404 17:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait... is that the same guy? Let me check Nyon's image, since I think it's here too. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Double-checked. No, not the same person, but they look a lot alike. Their images are on different pages (you can scroll from one to the other) and Nyon's background looks quite different. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah , you're right . Nyon has a completely different profile . My bad . Andra2404 17:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Looking at the portrait on Battlenet, it seems like Nyon's head is the same blue as the one in the portrait of the Tal'darim Executor. The portrait of Nyon is kinda purple and was from the beta, but I have seen Nyon's portrait in several profiles and they match the Tal'darim Executor's. I think Andra2404 is right. Just look at the portrait on Battlenet and you'll see they are the same. Nyon's portrait with the purple is wrong now. Shanghaikid2007 17:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I suggest uploading an image. - Meco (talk, ) 18:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think that it is Blizzard's fault because of the mix-up. They give Nyon a different profile, then they give it the same as the executor's, confusing us even more, since I know many which confused the two. Maybe Nyon's older profile will be used for someone else? Because I don't see the point of making 2 characters use the same portrait after we confused them so many times than making us confuse them even more times. Andra2404 06:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Image Checking You can see Nyon's portrait http://eu.battle.net/sc2/en/media/artwork?keywords=portrait,protoss#/portrait_nyon and the Tal'darim Executor's portrait here on the post-beta site. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) vs . They're not the same. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Nothing in the links provided confirm this purple-headed Protoss is Nyon. There is no way for me to upload a picture that pairs the blue protoss with Nyon because it's part of a big link picture, and you can't view images separately. Anyone with Starcraft 2 can look through their portraits on battlenet or in the game and look at Nyon's portrait (you can see the portrait without the achievement) which you get for 100 Protoss team league wins. I've checked through all the portraits several times and only the blue portrait of the blue protoss is present and is named Nyon. Any one besides me can check and see that this is true. Shanghaikid2007 (talk) ) 20:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :You can't take a screenshot, and upload it to a free image hoster? - Meco (talk, ) 00:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "Nothing in the ..." the image link is named Nyon, that's how you can tell it's Nyon. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Then this image I snipped from battlenet contradicts that directly. Looks like Blizzard doesn't know who Nyon is either. Shanghaikid2007 (talk) ) 20:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I just uploaded the same picture. Looks like Blizzard is confused, too! Until we know better, I think the articles have to remain separate. We can put in the Tal'darim Executor notes that the same portrait is used for Nyon in the achievement section, and something similar for Nyon's page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, it seems that according to beta files, the Executor's name is Lhassir. Maybe it is an out-dated information, but still, I don't think we may get the opportunity to merge those articles if Blizzard doesn't state "Nyon is the Tal'darim Executor." Maybe they are confused too? Andra2404 13:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Several Executors? According to Gradius, if you check the campaign files "talky stuff" you'll see there are several executors. We might need to split up the Lhassir article... a lot. Will check tomorrow or later. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) So, in every mission, there is a different executor ? Andra2404 07:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) That's what he's saying. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) So, how would we name every executor ? Is there a different name given into the "talky stuff" ? Andra2404 13:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) More Info from SCLegacy Legacy was the site that gave us information on Lhassir in the first place. According to their researchers, the Tal'darim Executor is named Nyon in every appearance (behind the scenes) except Maw of the Void. In the latter case, he is unnamed and appears slightly different - this is due to lighting, which would be reasonable since he's in a mothership at the time. The name Lhassir is never used in-game post-beta. Here are three images Legacy has collected: http://sclegacy.com/_staff/gradius/tal%27darimexecutordefaultlighting.jpg (Executor), http://sclegacy.com/_staff/gradius/tal%27darimexecutorlightingwindow.jpg (Executor with different lighting), http://sclegacy.com/_staff/gradius/nyon.jpg (Nyon; I believe this is direct from the battle.net site). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Is there an actual source, as in the page the images are found on? :Looking at the pictures, and having done quick swaps in tab bars, I agree that they're showing the same executor, and that it's a matter of lighting. If there's file info of some kind to label Lhassir as Nyon, then I agree it should be changed. Bar this however, I'm more inclined to go with the original beta data.--Hawki 02:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Legacy didn't do an article on him. That's private staff images, but I was able to get their permission to post links here. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::In addition, Blizzard labels his portrait as Nyon on the official site, whereas there's nothing official about Lhassir. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC)